


Chance Of A Lifetime

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Missy's TARDIS - Freeform, The Vault (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Missy arrives, after a slightly alternate ending to The Doctor Falls, to offer the reader the chance of a lifetime.





	Chance Of A Lifetime

A harsh Autumn breeze blew through the air, cutting through your coat and chilling you to the bone. You mentally chastised yourself for taking a walk on a day as cold as this, especially when you didn’t have anywhere you actually needed to go. And that’s where the problem was. 

 

For the past few weeks, your Saturdays had been spent helping the Doctor. Although, in this case, helping the Doctor really meant keeping an eye on his homicidal best friend, who was trying to learn to be good, while the Doctor went off on adventures with Bill and Nardole. It had taken a fair amount of convincing from the Doctor at first, but combined with Bill’s puppy eyes and Nardole’s insistence that someone stay behind to look after Missy and the Vault, but you’d eventually agreed. 

 

The first visit had been slightly nerve-wracking. After all, Missy was known for being a homicidal maniac who had little to no regard for…well,  _any_  life other than her own, and maybe the Doctor’s. But, it had gone well. You’d read a book while Missy played the piano, plainly ignoring you. The next Saturday was more interesting. The Doctor asked you to try to talk to Missy, saying she needed more than just him to talk to and Nardole to insult. Evidentially, he’d told her the same thing. The conversation had been a little awkward at first, but you’d ended up having a nice chat. Over the next few weeks, you went from having conversations with her (mostly you asking about her adventures without the Doctor) to watching and insulting trashy daytime TV with her. You went from dreading your Saturdays in the Vault, to enjoying, and even looking forward to, your time with Missy.  

 

And then, it had come to an unexpected and abrupt halt. The Doctor had taken Missy out of the Vault for a 'test', bringing along Bill and Nardole (you would have come, but you'd gotten a rather nasty cold that made you stay home), and everything had gone horribly wrong. The Doctor had shown up a few days after the group had left, with a newly regenerated face, and told you everything, from Bill getting shot, to the Cybermen, to Missy leaving with her previous regeneration, and to the Doctor's regeneration. After that the Doctor had left and you hadn't heard from her in several weeks. 

 

Another icy wind blew past you, pulling you from your thoughts and causing you to shiver. You needed to get out of this wind. You looked around, wondering if there was a shop you could go into. You sighed, your breath becoming visible in front of your face, as you realized where you were. 

 

The University campus was deserted. You were the only person there. You must've walked here on autopilot, your thoughts and the fact that is was Saturday drawing you here. And you knew a place nearby that, while cold, would get you out of the wind. "Well, you've come this far. Might as well," you muttered to yourself, continuing to the destination you had unconsciously set for yourself. 

 

Another minute of walking led you to the steps that led down beneath the University campus and to where the Vault stood. You wondered if it was still there. With Missy gone, there was no reason to guard the Vault. Maybe the Doctor had somehow powered it down. You decided there was only one way to find out, and began your descent down the steps. 

 

It was just as cold at the bottom of the steps as it was at the top, but down here the wind barely reached you, and you were sure the further in you went the less wind you would feel. Taking a few more steps forward, you glanced around. The room, if you could call it that, was just the same as the last time you'd seen it. Your eyes continued their journey around the room, and were drawn to the doors of the Vault.

 

It was still there, which almost shocked you. You'd figured maybe the Doctor would have found some way to move it. Looking closer, you noticed the lights on the door that had previously shone, letting anyone who knew what the Vault was that it was active, were now off. You stepped closer, brushing your fingers over the controls. Nothing happened. You pushed on the doors, wondering if they would open. They didn't. And you knew they would never open again. 

 

Memories of your previous Saturdays ran through your mind. You remembered the Doctor's face, how sad and hurt she'd been, as she'd told you of Missy leaving with her previous self. You'd both thought she'd been changing. You'd even had suspicions that Missy herself had realized she was changing. Evidentaly, you'd all been wrong. That knowledge hurt you more than you thought it would. You gently leaned your head against the door, the cold metal was freezing against your forehead, but you ignored it. "Why did you do it, Missy?" you asked, not expecting an answer. 

 

"I've done a lot of things. You'll have to be more specific than that," a voice answered. For a second, you froze. You knew that voice! You whipped around, eyes wide and heart beating widely. In front of you stood Missy, looking very similar to how she had in the Vault. The only difference is she had a bit more makeup and her hair was elegantly styled, rather than in the slightly messy up-do she'd had in the Vault. She stood there, smirking and watching you with those ice blue eyes. 

 

A range of emotions ran through you, confusion, fear, relief, and anger all took their turns, and then they were there all at once. "Missy! You...how...what?" you stammered. Missy's smirk only grew wider in amusement as you tried to form a coherent sentence. You took a breath, trying to calm yourself down before you spoke again. You noticed she was alone and you focused on that. "Where's mini-me? Well, mini-you, anyway," you asked. 

 

"Ah, so the Doctor told you what happened," Missy said. 

 

"Yeah,  _she_  did," you responded, placing an emphasis on the Doctor's new gender and the fact that they'd regenerated. 

 

"She, now, is it? Must've copied me," Missy mused. 

 

"What are you doing here, Missy?" you asked, crossing your arms. "I doubt you're here to continue your sentence. After all, you've decided to give up trying to be good." 

 

"You don't know the whole story," Missy protested. "Although, you are right, I'm not here to continue my sentence. The Vault's been deactivated, anyway, so there'd be no point." 

 

"The whole story? Like how you turned Bill into a Cyberman and then left with your previous self?" you asked. 

 

"And that's the keyword," Missy said. " _Previous self_. I may have turned the Doctor's little friend into a Cyberman, but that was long before I tried to change. I actually regret that bit, now. She wasn't so bad, for a human." 

 

"That still doesn't explain why you left with your previous self, or where he is now," you said. 

 

"I killed him," Missy stated. 

 

"You...what?" you asked. It concerned you just how simply she said it. Although, was that really so surprising coming from  _Missy_? "You  _killed_  your previous self?" 

 

"Well, not permanently, obviously. I just made sure he would regenerate into me. I gave him enough time to get back to his TARDIS. But, then he had to go and shoot me in the back." Missy said the last few words with a slight bitterness. 

 

You stood there, trying to wrap your mind around what she was telling you. "Hang on, so you killed yourself, and then tried to kill yourself again. But, how are you here? How have  _you_ not regenerated?" 

 

"Because young-me didn't notice that I messed with his laser screwdriver. I meddled with it enough that the blast that would have killed me merely caused a temporary paralysis. After that I managed to escape the ship and here I am," Missy explained, leaning slightly on her umbrella and placing one hand on her hip, giving you a slight pose. 

 

Your mind worked, sorting through the information she was giving you and trying to figure out what it meant. "So, you didn't really leave, the Doctor just thought you did, and the only reason you couldn't go back was because you were paralyzed. You...you were actually going to stay, weren't you?" you asked. 

 

"And she gets it! I knew you'd figure it out...eventually," Missy teased. 

 

You rolled your eyes. "You still never answered my question," you said. 

 

"You mean why am I here?" Missy asked. You nodded. "I'm here looking for you." 

 

"For me? I thought you'd be here looking for the Doctor," you said. 

 

"Oh, no. The Doctor and I will cross paths eventually, we always do. I'm here to offer you the chance of a lifetime," Missy said. 

 

"Oh, really?" you asked, raising an eyebrow. "And what would that be?" 

 

Missy raised her umbrella, pointing it at the air behind her. It emitted a high-pitched whirring noise, similar to the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and sonic glasses, and the air shimmered for a second before it revealed a grandfather clock. It would have looked like any old clock, except that the front was opened to reveal the interior of a TARDIS. You realized she must've found her TARDIS. "I'm offering you the chance to travel with me," Missy said. 

 

"Seriously? You want me to travel with you?" you asked. 

 

"Why not? You're one of the least annoying humans I've ever met and I doubt you've had the chance to travel with the Doctor, what with you spending your time with me in the Vault while the Doctor ran off with his other companions," Missy said. "So, what do you say?" 

 

You opened your mouth, but couldn't think of anything to say, and closed it again. Internally, you weighed the pros and cons. You couldn't deny, the possibility of traveling all of time and space was tempting. It was more than tempting! But traveling with Missy? You knew traveling with the Doctor was dangerous, but traveling with Missy could be even more dangerous than traveling with the Doctor. Missy's words echoed in your mind. ' _The chance of a lifetime_ ,' she'd said. You didn't know when the Doctor would return, or if you'd even see her again. This could possibly be your last chance to see the stars. Danger or not, you couldn't pass this up! Besides, crossing the street could be dangerous! Hell, half the time Earth was in danger of being invaded by someone or other! Why not at least see the Universe if you were constantly in danger anyway? 

 

You took a breath. "I say...where do we go first?" you asked. 

 

Missy smiled, and for a second it seemed more than the teasing, slightly predatory grin she usually gave you. It seemed genuine. "I thought you'd say that," Missy said, entering her TARDIS and motioning you to follow. 

 

You stepped forward, peering inside. You'd only been in the Doctor's TARDIS a few times, but had never actually gone anywhere. It hit you how real this was. Once you stepped inside the TARDIS, there was no telling where you'd go or what would happen. 

 

"Well, are you coming or not?" Missy asked, waiting for you. 

 

Taking another breath, you stepped into the TARDIS. You glanced around, noting the differences and similarities to the Doctor's TARDIS. There were a few armchairs scattered around, and bookshelves, as well, filled with huge books you doubted you'd ever be able to understand. "Nice place you got here," you said. 

 

"I know," Missy said, flipping a switch that closed the doors behind you. "Since this is your first time, I'll let you choose where we go." 

 

You looked at her in surprise. "Really?" you asked, smiling. 

 

"Yes, although if you take too long, I'm choosing," Missy said. 

 

You didn't need much time to think. "Anywhere, so long as it's warm. And isn't hostile to human life," you said, adding the last part when you realized your first comment could be taken to the extreme. You didn't want to end up in a volcano. 

 

"I know just the place," Missy said, flipping several more switches and entering the coordinates. "Are you ready?" Missy asked, placing a hand on a lever. "There's no going back now," she warned. 

 

You nodded. "Let's go." Missy flipped the lever, and your adventure began. 

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Marrilyn


End file.
